a Bane or a Boon
by KuroYuki29
Summary: Svana, a female youkai, is brought into the company of Sesshomaru due to a curse. Circumstances have brought them together now the question remains; does anything come to fruition from the meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! Just saying that this is my first fanfic so I will gladly welcome any constructive criticism and this fanfic isn't being beta read so that there will probably be a few (or more…) errors. **

**Just putting everything out there.**

**Warning: This fanfic will contain lemons in future chappies**

**Disclaimer: All I "own" is Svana and the plot :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana drew back her lips in a snarl. Her gaze sweeping across the forest searching for the danger she had sensed. Suddenly, she leaped back. The place she had been standing just a moment ago erupted into dust. Out of the dust cloud, emerged a demon. He was a fox demon. His fairly human body was covered in fur and had a snout with glittering red eyes. He slowly advanced on her, prowling with a predatory glint in his eyes. Svana swung her head around just in time to avoid a punch by a another male who had appeared from the trees behind her.

Svana slowly retreated. She knew she was unable to win this fight, she could hardly hold up her sword. She held a hand to the bleeding laceration in her side and thought about her options. They were bleak. "What do I do now?" She thought in panic. She was dizzy from all the blood loss.

"Submit to me bitch and you'll be a happy mate. Probably." The new demon hissed. He was a snake demon, a slimy thing with thick reptilian tail swishing behind him.

Not a minute later, her legs finally collapsed under her and she fell to the ground. Blood soaking the ground around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Svana registered as she regained consciousness was the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze and the birds chirping in the background. She opened her eyes and immediately squinted in the sunlight. _What happened? _She wondered in delirium. Laboriously, she sat up and gazed around the clearing. The sun was halfway across the sky. A small fire was burning in the centre and there was fresh meat roasting next to it. Tentatively she approached on her knees, and reaching out a pale, slender arm, she lifted a piece out of the blaze. "Mmmm." She hummed as she took a bite.

Then a growl sounded from behind her and she immediately jumped to her feet. She spun around and came face to face with a man. He had his lips pulled back in a threatening snarl, showing his canine fangs. He had long, silver hair flowing down his back to his waist and beautiful amber eyes above two magenta stripes on his prominent cheek bones. His toned biceps twitched as he stared Svana down, beautiful yet fierce. He took a step closer, his broad shoulders blocking out the sun from Svana's face. She inwardly shuddered.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned tersely, coming closer. He was wearing white hakama pants, a white haori with red flowers around the neckline tied around the waist with a yellow obi.

"I-I apologise." Svana stuttered, unable to form a proper response, much to her shock.

"You must not value your life if you helped yourself to **my** food." He growled out, not even acknowledging her reply.

Svana felt her anger shimmer. "Watch your tongue mutt, I will not be treated with such disrespect." She snarled indignantly and stood nose to nose with the man.

His eyes flashed red in fury and Svana felt her determination waver for a moment. _What is wrong with me? I've never acted like such a timid, whimpering pup for the last 600 years!_

They glared back into each other's eyes until Svana's stomach started to grumble and she grudgingly looked away. The man continued to stared down at her a moment longer. Then, with a huff, he reached down to the ground and threw her the piece of meat she had dropped before promptly turning and walking away back into the forest.

Svana watched him disappear into the forest confused about what just happened. But instead of dwelling on it she plonked onto the ground and ate her half cooked meat.

"Mmmm," She hummed her approval for the taste once more, "I wonder how he made it so good."

She finally finished her lunch and laid down, slowly nodding off. When she awoke she saw the male at work packing up the camp. She silently watched him work, his hard muscles rippling under his shirt and his toned biceps flexing with each motion. _Wait! Why haven't I been attacked yet? Surely the curse hasn't been undone. _She closed her eyes and felt for any presence around her and came up with none. She sent out her aura and still did not pick up any other youkai, but then she sensed the male's huge aura spread out around them, warning any youkai of approaching. _This male… how strong is he really? _

"Who are you?" She asked breaking the silence.

The man looked over her shoulder at her for a moment before quickly returning to what he was doing. "If you must know, I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western InuYoukai Tribe."

Once again Svana felt her hair bristling at the mangy dog's tone, _Of course he's the Lord of the Western lands!_ "Well your high and mighty Sesshomaru," She began with a mock curtsey, "I, Svana of the Northern Inuyoukai Tribe, appreciate what you have done for me but if you will excuse me, I think I will take my leave." With her chin in the air Svana spun on her heel towards the direction of the forest. However, immediately, her sight started spinning and she stumbled against a tree.

"You have lost too much blood. It would be wise not to over exert yourself." Sesshomaru replied from the fire.

Svana held the back of her hand to her forehead. "I can't." She muttered, struggling to get back on her feet.

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Oh? Why so?" He inquired.

"Well, if you must know," Svana imitated Sesshomaru who simply lifted a eyebrow in response, "I was cursed by a demon witch. She made it so that youkai would scent me and seek to mate me." She sighed, "So I left my home in order not to endanger anyone until the effects of the curse nullifies."

"I see, but when do you plan to return."

"I don't know," She exclaimed, "As soon as I rid of this curse."

"Are you sure you can survive that long." Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

Svana sent him a glare. "The curse has weakened me. It seems the witch wanted me to be forcibly taken." Then she realised something. "But how is it that you are unaffected." She murmured looking at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled humourlessly, "Do not underestimate me. I am not so weak as to be affected by such a weak curse."

Svana stared at him from the corner of her eyes. _Does he not realise how strong the witch and her sorcery is. Is he truly so strong as to not notice._

"Which brings me to my next question." She paused, "Why did you save me."

Sesshomaru slowly glanced back at her, "My honour, would not allow me to leave you in that situation."

Svana's eyes widened before she looked away. _Hmmm, honourable. _The fired crackled and a breeze swept throughout the clearing, the flames wavered momentarily before regaining its strength. "So what do you plan to do now?" He asked breaking the silence.

Svana cocked her head to the side, "I suppose we part."

"Then," he prompted, turning around to look at her.

Svana looked away, "Then, I keep wandering, waiting for my curse to disappear." She murmured.

Sesshomaru stared at her, finally taking in her appearance, she had silver-tipped black ears atop long, waist-length, black hair with silver streaks beautifully framing her face and accentuating her sapphire eyes on a heart shaped face. She wore a white haori loose around the neck with red flowers embroidered around the neckline and sleeves. Just under her voluptuous breast, wrapped around her waist was a red obi belt covering the waistline of her white hakama pants which ended mid-thigh. She came up to Sesshomaru's neck and was unknowingly stunning.

"Well, I might just have a preposition for you." He drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again! So I'm not capable of updating rapidly or in quick succession but I felt that the last chap was a pretty boring so figured i'd put on what I wrote so far. Just saying in advance, for the people who don't like waiting too long for chaps, I'll probably update monthly.**

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you can review :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana cocked an eyebrow in question, "Oh? And what would that be, if I dare ask?"

Sesshomaru steadily held her gaze with his penetrating orbs of gold, "Act as this Sesshomaru's mate and in return I shall offer you my protection."

Svana held a impassive face but inside her head, clogs were turning, _Hhhhmmmm, do I honesty require protection, after all, it has never been an issue before. _Then suddenly, a vision of what had occurred only hours ago flashed through her head. _Perhaps with this curse it would be the wiser option, for I do not doubt in this youkai's ability or strength. _She thought as she felt the ever present weight of Sesshomaru's powerful aura upon her shoulders, a silent warning to those who approach. _But the question is, at what price? _She watched the male in front of her, scrutinising his actions thus far and trying to determine his motive, then she relaxed, _I know not why, but I do not doubt this one's honour._

She knew her answer yet she wanted to know more, "Why are you in need of a mate Sesshomaru." She inquired breezily.

For a moment all Svana's response was the paralysing stare of Sesshomaru. Then, with a sigh, he spoke. "My mother requires a daughter in-law, even if only for a moment and she has not ceased pestering this Sesshomaru. I fear that if I prolong it much further she will take the matter into her own hands."

Svana was surprised. This powerful demon before her needed her assistance to keep his mother at bay. She couldn't smother the reflex, she felt something bubbling within her and opened her mouth, parting her lips to emit a mellifluous laugh. Quickly she brought her hand to cover her mouth but the laughing would not cease.

Sesshomaru was mesmerised, he had watched as the onna before him tilted her plush lips upwards and her eyes alighted in mirth. He had watched as a melodious laugh escaped her mouth and she covered her mouth in self consciousness. He slowly reached out a hand to bring her hand down but froze when he realised what he was doing. Quickly he covered it up by bring it up as if to cough, stopping Svana's laugh.

Finally Svana spoke, "I would appreciate your protection and in repayment I shall act as your mate, Sesshomaru. I accept you proposal." She said with a slight smile, still feeling good after laughing so hard, after all it had been a while since she had last laughed like that.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, standing up before walking away. Svana stared after him wondering where he would be going now and when he would return. Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the trees surrounding the clearing and looked back a Svana expectantly. Finally Svana understood, she stood up and followed after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru." Svana whined, "How much further."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched but he valiantly kept silent.

"Sesshomaru."

"What." Sesshomaru's impeccable composure snapped. What is it with this onna. This Sesshomaru can withstand a sword through his gut, the agonised screams of his enemies yet this onna's whines agitate him to no end. He glared at the demoness beside him.

Svana's soft ears flickered at Sesshomaru's glare. "It was just a question." She mumbled.

Tentatively she looked back up at Sesshomaru to see him rapt in watching her ears. She flicked them back and forth and noticed his gaze was following them. She giggled. As much as she didn't like it when people touched her ears, she figured she'd make an exception. "You can touch them if you want."

That snapped Sesshomaru out of it. He blinked, "I would rather not."

Svana starting flicking her ears once more and smirked as Sesshomaru lifted a hand to touch them. "So soft," He murmured rubbing them gently with the pad of his thumb. Svana purred. It felt so good. She arched her back and hummed as Sesshomaru caressed her ears. Who would have thought they were so sensitive. If only they always responded so well when everyone else touched them.

Sesshomaru smirked at Svana's reaction to him rubbing her ears. He pulled away just to see her reaction and was not disappointed. With a high whine she pressed her ears back into his strong yet gentle hand. As Sesshomaru went back to caressing them Svana curled into his arm. She pressed her back against his chest and starting preening in the sensation.

Svana couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good and cozy. The warmth around her and the amazing feeling of her ears being messaged was foreign to her, so she basked in it. She purred happily.

Sesshomaru gave her one last rub before pulling away. Svana was about to object before she realised where she was. She quickly got off his arm and turned away. "I suppose we should attempt to make some progress." Sesshomaru said, a slight smile in his voice.

Svana gingerly turned around to see his features have softened. She was mesmerised. "If only he smiled" She thought wistfully. But tucked that thought away as she followed after him, finally quiet.

"So where are we going?" Svana asked civilly.

"This Sesshomaru must return home."

"Hm," Svana hummed in response.

"However, perhaps we should make camp for the night." Sesshomaru pondered staring at the blazing sun on the horizon, painting the land in the purple and orange hues of evening.

The two youkai made a fire and sat around it. They had found a cozy cave and were sitting against the wall waiting for the rabbits Sesshomaru had hunted to cook. Sesshomaru sniffed delicately. "Your scent is most likely attracting all the demons in the area."

Svana pouted. "Perhaps it is too much for the mighty Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru chuckled humourlessly, "I am only stating that we will have to deal with the issue soon, i feel no inclination to deal with likes-"

A loud screech sounded from the mouth of the cave. Before he could finish his sentence a rat demon appeared at the mouth of the cave and reached a filthy hand towards Svana. Svana snarled at the appendage. "Svana, don't attack, your strength has been sealed." Sesshomaru shouted, cutting through hordes of rats as he made his way closer to Svana. Svana glanced at him before glaring at the demon before her. _I am not weak! I am a powerful youkai and this filth is nothing. _Svana tensed and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She hurled herself at the youkai and knocked him to the ground. She threw punches at the demons face until there was a hundred gashes scattered across his face and her arms were aching.

She drew herself up and lifted her fist up once more and brought it down towards its face. But the demons eyes flashed open and he caught her fist in his horrid hand. She jerked back in surprise but his grip was too strong for her.

He stood up, bringing her with him, and threw her at a tree. Svana made contact with a harsh and echoing _thud. _With a groan Svana lifted her head and looked up at the demon as he approached her, a sickening smirk stretched across his face. He reached a hand towards her head and Svana closed her eyes.

But she never felt him. Svana opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's form towering in front of her. He had the demon's wrist in his hands and Svana could hear the sickening cracks of the bone his grasp. The demon yowled in pain and thrashed against Sesshomaru's hold. But Sesshomaru didn't even budge. He kept tightening his hold on the demon's hand before finally summing his acid whip and mercilessly slashing down the demon's body. Blood splattered across the ground and Sesshomaru turned towards Svana. She was already up and avoiding eye contact, her face flushed from humiliation.

"Onna," He growled but Svana kept her gaze averted. **"Onna." **He growled once more, his voice deeper and much rougher.

Reluctantly Svana looked up into his eyes. The gold in them were being slowly overcome by a dark red. Svana lifted her nose into the air in defiance. "How could you be so reckless." He snarled, "I ordered you not to attack because you clearly are not able to at the moment and yet you disregarded me."

"I have no reason to obey you." She spat, feeling herself losing control of her emotions and a irrational anger taking over her.

"Perhaps common sense was enough incentive." He growled, his face close to hers. Svana could see him breathing heavily and the red almost fully enveloping his eyes. "And. I. Am. Alpha. You have a duty to obey me."

Svana snapped. She snarled and snapped her fangs at him. "You. Are not. My alpha.." She growled before spinning around and sprinting into the forest behind her.

Seeshomaru roared behind her but didn't move. He clenched his fists as he planted his feet to the ground. He knew that following after her now would be dangerous for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Here's another chapter everyone! Hope you guys can review 'cause i'm kinda lacking inspiration… Soooo, give me some ideas, what i should improve on, what i might have left out, ANYTHING ;P**

**Anyway, enjoy and plz review :3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru felt his frustrations bubbling within, slowly manifesting into anger. His eyes bled red and his jaw clenched as he rigidly walked through the forest, intent of venting his aggravation. _The obstinate bitch!_ He growled, his aura flaring dangerously. With a snarl he spun around and kicking down a tree. He stood gazing down at it for a moment, his chest rising and falling with his rage, before leaping towards another tree swiftly smashing it down with a single punch. He kept attacking trees until completely he was surrounded by demolished trees. Still huffing with rage he transformed into a huge demon dog, half the size of his complete transformation, his long, silky silver hair flowed in the breeze as he howled menacingly into the night sky. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the clearing looking for another target. **Rustle, rustle. **Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the sound. A rabbit demon stood frozen, staring at him from the debris, his eyes wide with fear. Slowly, Sesshomaru dropped into a crouch, his eyes gaining a predatory glint. Sesshomaru tensed. The rabbit shot away. And Sesshomaru pelted after it. Sesshomaru felt the adrenaline coursing through his system. His muscles flexed powerfully as he gained on the rabbit. He was so close. He pushed himself but growled in frustration as the rabbit made one last attempt at life and ran faster. Sesshomaru snarled and reaching for the rage within him, he strained once more. Then, with an almighty roar, Sesshomaru leapt onto the rabbit and clenched his jaw around his neck. The body went eerily still and Sesshomaru finally let go. His anger slowly dwindling away. He stepped away from the rabbit and lay down, languidly resting his head on his paw.

Sesshomaru sighed. _That bitch is going to be the end of me. _He thought back on his actions and finally acknowledged that be might have been a little overly assertive. _After all, I'm neither her mate nor her sire. She has no obligation to obey me. _Finally finding sense after his irrational anger towards her disobedience, Sesshomaru walked back towards Svana's scent, starting to worry about her safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana stood up in the warm water of the hot spring. Her long hair stuck to her glowing skin and droplets of water made their way down the panes of her face.

She walked towards the edge of the spring her arms around her self protecting herself against the chill of the night. The forests buzzed with life around her. A mouse was scuttled around the forest floor, then there was a swoosh of air and the shriek of the mouse as it was carried away into the night.

Svana looked behind her as when she heard a rustle in the bushes around her. _Maybe it's Sesshomaru. _She thought, half hoping, but sighed as nothing appeared. _Why was I being so petulant! I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He probably knew what he was talking about! You should be more quiet, demure and ladylike Svana instead of constantly trying to start an argument!_ Svana sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

Then suddenly, a large arm wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth. Svana's eyes widened and instinctively she thrashed about. Kicking and biting and screaming. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she cursed her stupidity. _Please! Please! Please! _She screamed, _Sesshomaru, please save me!_

"Now I shall make you my lover." Svana heard a rough voice hiss those dreaded words into her ear and the creature's hard cock against her back. Svana shuddered in disgust.

Then a fierce roar erupted in the clearing."Unhand her, vermin." An animalistic voice growled out, the sound so menacing Svana felt a shiver run up her spine. The putrid demon behind her froze and looked towards the source of the sound. There, emerging from the trees was Sesshomaru. His eyes had turned a dark, dangerous red and his fangs were elongated. His elbows jutted out, drawing attention to his lengthened claws on fingers he was flexing threateningly. His whole body was tense just waiting for the opportunity to tear apart the demon in front of him, bit by bit. A sinister grin spread across his face.

The demon holding Svana involuntarily slacked the hand across her mouth, just enough for her to call out. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's gaze flew to her face, he noticed her glistening eyes and his hair stood on end, his anger towards the demon festering even more than he thought possible. He visibly took a few breaths before he choked out in inuyoukai tongue. "Bitch, get away from that vermin!"

Svana whimpered helplessly her eyebrows furrowing.

"You can. Even in curse's immensely weakened state you can. Now obey me bitch and escape!"

The demon behind her cackled humourlessly. "It seems you overestimate the bitch." He said, his hand slithering forward to cup her breast tauntingly.

That did it. Svana desperately reached deep within her soul and harnessed her youkai, she elbowed his gut powered on immensely by her youkai, escaping his hold and kicking him to the ground just as Sesshomaru came hurtling down from the air and landed a powerful punch to his head. But he didn't stop there. He held the lizard demon to the ground and continuously punched him, ruthless even as he started to deform the creature's face. Svana waited for him to rein in his temper, but soon she realised that he wasn't stopping. "Sesshomaru," she called and berated herself as her voice caught in her throat. Sesshomaru turned to look at her the red hue of his eyes slowly reseeding back to their normal, gorgeous, penetrating amber. His gaze softened and Svana ran into his arms, catching him unaware and causing them both to fall to the ground.

Svana cried, she had never felt so vulnerable before and found herself hating the curse even more. Sobs racked her body as she nuzzled deeper into Sesshomaru's warm, solid chest. Sesshomaru rumbled soothingly, the sound vibrating in his chest and making her smile faintly through her turbulent emotions. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and pulled her closer against his body resting his chin on her head. When Svana finally calmed down she started to purr, she nestled deeper into Sesshomaru and arched her neck facing downwards.

"Onna?' Sesshomaru called sounding slightly strained.

"Hhhhmmm," She hummed and opened her eyes. Svana tensed.

In front of her eyes her naked breast were pressed flat against Sesshomaru's chest and her legs were straddling him, pressing their two sexes together. Still slightly disconcerted she shifted a little, inadvertently rubbing their heats together. Sesshomaru, groaned a low, throaty, guttural sound and immediately she jumped off him, her face blazing.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.

He sat up and faced the other way, hiding the blush that had dusted across his cheeks.

An awkward silence ensued, neither knowing what to say.

_Oh Svana, why do you do this to yourself._ She scolded herself staring at the ground. Finally, Sesshomaru got up, and picking up her haori as he went, he approached her form.

Svana eyes widened as she felt her haori fall over her shoulders. Quickly pulling it closer around herself she looked up. Sesshomaru was already walking away. Svana looked to the ground before quickly getting dressed and following after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but my internet broke down…yea, something about be given the wrong internet plan and blah blah blah, anyway, i'm here now with a brand new chappy! **

**ps. i'm gonna be late with the next chap because i'm going on holidays and i will unfortunately have no internet :(**

**Anyway, I luv you guys, please don't hate me, and enjoy! :)**

**pps. plz review, :3 I'd really appreciate it and it doesn't take that long…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Svana trudged along next to Sesshomaru. I should apologise. She glanced up at Sesshomaru's calm expression. His gaze locked on the forest in front of him. How is he always so stoic! She glanced at his face again. And why have I never noticed his features before. She breathed out softly, So noble.

"Is there something on my face," Sesshomaru inquired smoothly, turning to look at her, his piercing eyes locking with hers. Sesshomaru smirked when Svana quickly turned away, seeming to enjoy making her nervous, before turning his gaze back to the forest ahead of them.

Svana took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry."

Immediately Sesshomaru's gaze darted to her. He would have thought he had misheard her if not for his demonic hearing. He cocked an eyebrow in question. _For staring? _He seemed to ask.

_Of course he wasn't going to simply accept the apology, _Svana sighed.. "For not heeding your warning,"

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more surprised. This proud demoness before him was apologising and acknowledging his right choices in protecting her. Sesshomaru growled approvingly and placed his arm around his waist. Svana blushed at pleasing him and accepted his arm, a symbol of his protection and strength. She could not remember why she would ever deny it and demand on protecting herself considering she is not able to at the moment. Svana started to purr as Sesshomaru lifted a hand to her ears again.

"But now you have retained your demonic abilities, you do not require this one's protection." Sesshomaru murmured much to Svana's chagrin. Just as she had began to accept and even welcome his protection it becomes unnecessary. Suddenly she perked up.

"Even so, I have promised you my company in order to appease your mother and I shall keep my word." She replied with a smile. Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back at the road. He lifted a hand to her ears once more.

"We will be taking accommodation at a nearby shiro before returning to the West." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your room milord and lady." A servant woman said, bowing behind them before closing the door and leaving.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed as Svana looked around. The room was spacious with bamboo floors and elaborate vases filled with flowers. There was traditional art on the walls and candles all around the room. The bed was a queen sized with red silk sheets. Svana walked towards the bed before laying down, her back to Sesshomaru.

"I just noticed something." Svana began after a comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where is your bed."

"You are currently laying on it."

"Then where is my bed."

"Also under you."

Svana sighed, "Of course we're sharing a bed."

Sesshomaru smirked, "At the very least this arrangement offers the solution to one problem."

"And that would be?"

"At least this way we can cover your scent with mine so that it doesn't attract other demons as easily." Svana sighed again as she felt the bed dip with Sesshomaru's weight.

"Marvellous.." Svana muttered as Sesshomaru blew out the candles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning as Svana woke, she was nestled up against a warmth. She was enveloped by soft sheets and encompassed by warmth. She yawned and tried to stretch her leg to notice that it was weighed down by something. Svana lazily opened her eyes to before quickly shutting them again. _I knew this was going to happen!_

She was pressed up against Sesshomaru. Her head was on his chest and her arm was wrapped around his hard torso. Her clothes were ruffles dangerously, her short night yukata riding up her thigh and a her cleavage a little too revealed. Her legs were intertwined with Sesshomaru's and as she tried to lift herself to fix her appearance Sesshomaru started to rouse. He tightened his arm around her waist and slid the hand at her thigh a little higher making Svana, "Eep."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Svana was frozen for a moment by his golden eyes. They looked so soft and vulnerable just after he woke up that she wanted to permanently etch that image into her mind, completely disregarding their positions.

Sesshomaru slowly started to smirk, "Couldn't resist could you, Onna."

Svana spluttered, before she noticed where she was on the bed and she too felt a grin spread across her face, "Says the one who came crawling to my side of the bed in the middle of the night." Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realised her truth and Svana couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. However, what she wasn't expecting was the softening of Sessomaru's features and the slight upwards tilt of his soft lips. "We should get going." She murmured, her face slack as she stared at Sesshomaru's face.

"Hm, I agree." Svana snapped out of her trance as Sesshomaru left the bed, taking with him all his warmth. Svana cursed her stupidity.

"We don't _really_ have to." She attempted, trying to retain as much warmth as possible by snuggling into the warm blankets. Nuzzling into the pillow and breathing in the scent of lightning and snow. She opened her eyes and watched as Sesshomaru tied on his armour, gazing at his lean muscles and taking in his broad shoulders. As Sesshomaru turned back to look at her Svana grudgingly got up. She lifted a hand to her hair and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes widen barely noticeably. She lifted and eyebrow in question and looked down at what he was looking a scream, she jumped up and turned her back to Sesshomaru. She fumbled to tie her sleeping yukata tighter around herself and cover up her legs and cleavage. With a dark blush covering her cheeks she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru gazing up at the ceiling a elegant hand over his mouth. "Let's go, onna." He mumbled before turning around and walking out the door. Svana sighed. _How embarrassing. _She put on her travelling clothes, brushed her hair and headed towards the door.

She went outside and sat down beside the pond. She hummed to the sound of the water and watched the koi swimming in pairs. It was cherry blossom season and petals where falling all around her like snow. She reached out to touch one and smiled as it landed on her fingertip.

"Onna," Sesshomaru called out gently and Svana spun around, the petals flying around her as looked over to him, her face lighting up as she smiled. Sesshomaru was stunned into silence but quickly covered up. "We should get going."

"Of course." Svana said as she walked past him towards the lord of the shiro and thanked him for his hospitality. Sesshomaru stared after her, surprised at his reaction to her just then. However, he collected himself before heading after her, forcing himself to look away from the seductive sway of her hips and resist the enticement of her small, curvaceous body.

They set off again soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Thank you so much for reviewing! It was kinda complicated with this chapter and getting it online****…**

**Let****'****s just see how everything turns out****…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The castle of the Western Lands loomed large and beautiful in front of Svana. The walls were of luminous alabaster stone and the towers were high topped with royal flags the colours white and red. Guards, beguiling yet formidable, trained in the fields and meadows filled with flowers stretched behind them. The castle was bustling with the activity and movement of nobles and servants alike. However all actions halted as Sesshomaru walked through the halls and chambers. All bowed to him as he glided through the castle with his head held high, the epitome of aristocracy and perfection. Svana walked beside Sesshomaru her arm wrapped around his as she tried to imitate Sesshomaru's air of nobility and indifference. Svana tried to retain an expression of aloofness even as she held on to Sesshomaru's strong arms, the feel of his biceps in her arms alone were almost enough to break through her mask, let alone with everyone in the castle staring after them. Svana pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru's side, feeling anxious with so many demons staring at her. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, noticing, even with her impassive expression, that she was nervous. She was discretely burrowed into his side and her grip on his arm was a little tighter than necessary.

So he promptly lifted her up, ignoring her incredulous exclamation and jumped out a window into the surrounding fields. He placed her on the ground and stepped away to look at her.

"Onna,"

"Hai?" Svana mumbled playing with the new kimono, the colours of Sesshomaru's house. She always seemed to get fidgety and felt delicate when Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"Transform." he ordered.

Svana tilted her head. "What?Why?"

Svana was stalling and she knew it. She remembered that whenever she had transformed in front of a male that was interested in her they were suddenly deterred. He'd always be intimidated by the size of her demon form. It wasn't a problem at the time because she was uninterested in the males but for some reason Sesshomaru's opinion of her mate potential mattered to her. She was very powerful and her form represented that and although it is seen as attractive by male demons to have a powerful mate, it was disconcerting to have one larger and even stronger than you. Svana looked away.

Sesshomaru reached out and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it around to face him again. "We could both use some time relax somewhat." He murmured. Svana bit her lip but nodded reluctantly.

Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised at her hesitancy to show him her demon form. After all, most demonesses jumped at the opportunity to show off to him and exhibit themselves in their most powerful state, yet this demoness hesitated. Sesshomaru shrugged it off, deducting it to be because she was unconfident in the strength of her demon form.

Svana sighed but concentrated. She reached into her core and grasped on to the power within. She grabbed a single tendril and slowly coaxed it to spread out into her body, to unlock the gates of her concealed strength and transform her into her demon form, her primitive form. Her body glowed as she grew larger. Her fur shimmered as they turned the colour of moonlight and in a flash of light she stood, beautiful, powerful and awe-inspiring. She was a huge dog. Her fur was the colour of the night and her eyes glistened like sapphires. She had silver tipped ears and tail and was lean and sinewy. She towered over the trees and was taller than the western castle.

Sesshomaru stared. It seems that the onna is full of surprises he mentally breathed, once again stunned by the hidden beauty that was Svana. She stood tall and noble, a royal in her own right. She was humming with power and the wind seemed the gravitate around her. She looked down at him, not full of arrogance but seemingly anxious and scared about something, and as if she was judging his reaction. Instead of talking, Sesshomaru too reached into his own core and allowed his own transformation to take place. He felt the power coursing through his body, untamed and dancing through his veins with abandon. He watched as he left the ground far behind and grew closer to the sky. Light seemed to dance around him as his new form shimmered into existence. His pelt was of woven silver and his eyes catching the light and dazzling a million different shades of gold. He stood tall, he was as tall as the mountains, and his flowing mane blew in the breeze. He had a broad chest and narrow hips and even in his demon form he was gorgeous. However, of all these factors what Svana noticed the most was that he was a whole demon dog head larger than her, a feature that would have once made her envious but now only made her jump with glee. She stood beside him and together they made a awe-inspiring picture. Her colours complimented his and vice versa. The stood tall and powerful, not a weakness between them and were a perfect pair, noble and beautiful. The colours of a moonlit night.

Sesshomaru looked towards Svana and was surprised at how large she was, she reached his neck and that was the largest he's ever seen another inuyoukai. He rumbled approvingly and Svana blushed.

Sesshomaru then lead the way into a field and sat down on his hunches, surrounded by blue flowers. Svana came closer and tried laying down beside him but felt too agitated to sit still. Her ears started twitching but she forcibly stopped herself. Then, her tail started wagging and before she could control her self she was bounding around Sesshomaru, feeling an urge to play. She butted her nose into his side and crouched down, her tail wagging uncontrollably as she asked him to play.

"Alpha play." She barked in inuyoukai. Surprising herself as she called him alpha. She shook her head. Sesshomaru too was surprised but filed it away for later. He could tell by her restlessness that she would want to play and, quite honestly, he too felt an odd inclination to play and bond with the onna before him. He stood up and crouched gracefully before her, accepting her request. He tensed his muscles and stared at Svana. Svana backed up, she knew what he would do. Sesshomaru's eyes held her own as he barked. "Run."

And Svana was off. Her body a blur, she sped away. She leaped over logs and lunged across gullies. Her breathe coming out in ragged breathes she looked over her shoulder.

"Rraaarrrph." She yelped. Sesshomaru was catching up to her. His fur reflecting the light and his eyes gleamed with excitement. Svana pushed herself to go faster. _Don__'__t get caught, Svana,_ She willed herself over and over again. She looked back once more to look straight into the grinning face of Sesshomaru. Before Svana could make a sound, Sesshomaru tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Svana instinctively thrashed and tried snapping her jaws at him but he held her down with his teeth at her throat and his weight on top of hers. She growled at Sesshomaru. **"****Submit Bitch.****" **He growled lowly, his breath ghosting over her neck.

Svana glared at him, long and hard, before finally giving in to his authority. She exposed her belly and lifted her chin with a whimper. Sesshomaru pressed his fangs to her throat a moment longer before stepping away. He watched her as she approached, the chase had been part of them subconsciously consolidating their roles in the group, Sesshomaru had proven himself as Alpha and Svana had submitted to his dominance. Svana stopped in front of his broad chest, she lifted her head to look into his eyes as they watched her and licked his chin. She nuzzled his neck then rubbed herself against his chest, unknowingly purring as she accepted him as her protecter and leader. Sesshomaru leaned down and rested his head against her body and they both transformed back into their humanoid forms, Svana snuggled within the cocoon of Sesshomaru's strong arms.

Sesshomaru strained to control himself as he held the small, delectable onna. His desires were raging out of control as she breathed delicately, nuzzling her head deeper into his chest. She pressed herself tighter against his hard length and he swooped down.

Svana jumped as Sesshomaru buried his nose against her neck. He breathed in and rumbled, seeming to calm down from something. He lifted his head and murmured dryly, a slight smirk spread across his face. "It would seem you are completely covered by this one's scent, onna. Careful or someone might get the wrong impression."

Svana blushed and Sesshomaru chuckled, his whole face lighting up as he become the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, more beautiful than she ever thought a living creature could, or should, possibly be. She snapped herself out of it, after all this was only a temporary situation, she shouldn't get used to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to realise that he was smiling and quickly turned away. He turned around and led them back towards the castle, "I think it's time you met my mother."

then he glanced back at her, "Try not to show any fear, she might make a game out of it…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hi everyone! Here's another chapter, sorry for the tardiness (/_/)**

**Sooooo, read and review**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Svana sat on the ground behind a small table as they waited for Lady Inukimi to appear. Svana scooted closer to Sesshomaru as she felt a huge aura approach.

Sesshomaru spread his aura around her as he felt her tightening her grip on his upper arm. He unclenched her hand and nuzzled her hair in assurance.

"You have nothing to fear, onna. Just act as you do." He murmured.

Svana purred and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to be warmer recently. No longer the metallic yellow, but a molten gold. She smiled and sat up straighter just as the shoji doors opened and a tall regal woman came in. Her silver hair was pulled up in intricate styles adorned with beautiful decorations, her lips were painted a splendid purple and a crescent moon, similar to Sesshomaru's, rested on her forehead. She locked her eyes with Svana and Svana saw the mischief within, clear as Sesshomaru's glimmering golden eyes in the veil of night. Lady Inukimi smirked at Svana.

"Good day." She said, her voice smooth as flowing river. She scrutinised the demoness before her, she was beautiful that's for sure.

"How do you do." Svana replied, her voice calm as she held onto the sweet comfort of Sesshomaru's, reassuring and ever present aura.

"Mother, you have asked for a mate and I have provided you with one." Sesshomaru said impassively, staring straight at his mother. Svana ignored the mysterious jab to her heart, she watched as Lady Inukimi feigned a wound to her heart. She lifted a delicate hand to her heart and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Oh Sesshomaru, is that how you talk to your elderly mother. All she wanted was a dear daughter in law to offer her comfort as her son is out mercilessly slaughtering things and you act as if I asked you to kill your puppy."

Sesshomaru's sighed and lifted a hand to his face. "Mother." He all but whined. "What do you want? I implore you to cease talking in riddles." He mumbled, as the side him that, as of yet, only his mother was capable of bringing out, emerged.

Svana lifted a hands to her mouth, desperately covering the huge smile that had stretched across her face. She watched as Lady Inukimi mercilessly bore down on her son and Sesshomaru as he became flustered, too respectful to contradict his mother. She felt a laughing bubbling up, small sounds escaping her as she bit down. Finally, as Lady Inukimi brought a fist down on Sesshomaru's head, Svana's laughed. The sound tinkling out and drawing the intent gazes of all around her. Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi stared at Svana, a small delicate hand raised to her lips and her face glowing happily. Finally Lady Inukimi looked towards Sesshomaru.

"Take good care of her, pup." She murmured.

Sesshomaru looked towards her, his eyes level. "I give you my word." He looked back at Svana, his gaze softening as he lifted a hand. He rested his hand on her hand and brought her forehead against his. Svana watched stunned as he whispered. "Cease your magic, onna."

Lady Inukimi watched on, wondering when her son had grown so fast. She knew he was unbelievably strong, enough to rival herself even at his age, and that he was well sought after by females. But to her, he will always be her pup, no matter how much he had grown and achieved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sesshomaru and Svana had left the room, Sesshomaru froze. He turned towards the end of the hall and lifted his nose, delicately taking in a scent. He then turned back towards Svana and placed her behind him. Svana tilted her head in inquisition but before she could say anything a male with silver hair similar to Sesshomaru's except much coarser ran out from around the corner. He ran straight towards Sesshomaru and jumped, his fist heading straight for Sesshomaru's face. Svana snarled but it was too late for her to stop the attack. She watched as the the fist got closer to her alpha's face. However before the attack landed, Sesshomaru's hand moved faster than Svana's demonic eyes could track and caught the offender's fist. Svana surged forward but was blocked by Sesshomaru's arm.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed, "Is that any way to greet your tired older brother."

"Pft, you? tired?" Inuyasha chuckled dryly, "Give me a break."

Inuyasha lifted his leg to throw a round house kick but was stopped mid kick by Svana. She had caught his kick and swept forward grasping Inuyasha's throat in her delicate hands and lifted him several feet in the air. Svana rumbled lowly as she caught Inuyasha's gaze with her own. Inuyahsa through punches, clawed at her hands and threw kicks to no avail, Svana's grip was too strong.

Finally Inuyasha's eyes slid towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was silently smirking as he took in Svana, easily holding up a man much larger than herself by the throat in order to protect her alpha. However, as Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's skin tinge a light blue he lifted a hand to Svana's shoulder. "Onna, release this one's unfortunate otouto." Svana whined so Sesshomaru continued, "This is simply his rather misguided way of greeting his aniki."

Grudgingly Svana loosened her hold and Inuyasha slid out. He fell to the ground with a _thud _but he quickly jumped up, "Oy, what do you think you're doing woman!"

Svana bristled, "Hold your tongue mutt." She rumbled lowly.

"Make me, wench." Inuyasha growled.

And the next thing he knew Svana's fist flew straight at his jaw and he hurtled into the wall at the end of the hallway.

As the dust cloud cleared Inuyasha emerged, rubbing his jaw. He looked around to see only Sesshomaru.

"A maid took her to our rooms." Sesshomaru answered, reading Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru, "That mate of yours can throw a mean right." He muttered appreciatively.

"She's quite prideful too so beware of how you address her." Sesshomaru responded airily heading down the hall. "As you most probably figured out."

"Hmph, I'll watch out."

"So what must I complete on my return?"

"There's are several documents awaiting your approval, a few complaints about a rogue demon in our southern province and a letter from the Southern Lord." Inuyasha replied automatically still favouring his jaw.

Sesshomaru entered his study. A simple, neat room of mahogany furniture with a large window showing the flower fields around the castle. On his desk were stacked a umpteen number of scrolls. Sesshomaru internally sighed.

"Well, let's get started." Inuyasha muttered half-heartedly.

"Indeed."


End file.
